


LoudSpeaker's prompts

by LoudSpeakers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, For a Friend, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mornings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, lord help this woman, my friend really likes gency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudSpeakers/pseuds/LoudSpeakers
Summary: Just a wee place to dump my prompts and ideas.





	1. Genji x Mercy - Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Feel free to leave any requests down in the comments. Or don't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genii and Angela spend the morning in.

Angela normally wakes before Genji. Early in the morning, when the sun has hardly risen and the birds haven't started chirping. She constantly obsesses over her sleek white tablet resting on top of the bedroom drawer, always claiming that there was work to be done, lives to be saved. He always claims that saving the world could wait for later, followed by gently tugging her back into his empty arms.

Today, however, Genji Shimada woke up to feel a numbness in his arm. Sure, this had happened before in the past when he was single, but for other... purposes. Today, a mop of straw-coloured hair covered his torso, ocassionally catching the sun which shimmered through the cream-coloured curtains. This mop of hair belonged to Overwatch's resident doctor, Angela Ziegler, who currently lay in Genji's bed clad in nothing but a thin nightdress and black shorts.

The Japanese man smiled to himself and began stroking the back of her head, reminiscing in how  _perfect_ this was. His brother and family had rejected him, left him battered and bruised on the side of an unnamed street. And, somehow, he had ended up being saved by the most caring and beautiful person he had met. God-knows why she had chosen him as a partner. He was an arrogant man, so filled with self loathing and hate that he no longer cared about his actions, about what he had said to people. Genji had hated the good doctor, rejected her when she tried to help and yelled at her when she finally did. Only when he found peace with the Shambali did he begin to accept the doctor's doting behaviour, and replaced his anger with love.

It sounds so cheesy, but he loved her so damn much.

Angela began to stir beneath him, mumbling some unintelligible German and stretching her arms, one of which accidentally punching Genji in the face causing him to laugh. "Good morning, Angel." The doctor blinked, getting used to the light peeking through the curtains before setting her gaze on her boyfriend. " _Guten morgen_ , Genji," she replied, grinning sleepily. Angela reached up to stroke his face, eyeing up the alarm clock which rested on the bedside drawer next to her tablet.

She sniggered, looking at the time. "Ironic." Genji hummed in agreement, catching her hand with his and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"How the tides have turned, Miss Ziegler," a small grin came to his face, "Before you know it, I'll be a world-renowned Swiss doctor aswell." Angela smiled at his statement, "Now now, Mr Shimada, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. This was only one night."

The two lay snuggled up together for a while, with messy bedsheets which served no purpose, as they both found warmth next to each others bodies. The pair were silent, stealing glances at each other and smiling when their eyes met. _Just like schoolkids._

"You know, Genji, you really ought to wake me up when I get like that," Angela eventually piped up again, running her index finger against Genji's palm.

"What? When your in the middle of your beauty sleep? I think not, Angela. Much like Hanzo, I don't think you would enjoy me waking you up." Genji thought back to the time when Hanzo had fell asleep before a sparring session, and when Hanzo had also pulled a razor-sharp sword out on him when Genji had woke him up. The thought of Angela doing that was worrying but slightly intriguing.

The doctor grinned. "A fair point, but I'm not sure if Hanzo even has beauty sleep in the first place."

Genji jolted upright, causing Angela to fall back onto the bed. He placed his hand to his chest in faked shock, eyebrows raised but grinning. "Oh my! Since when did Miss Ziegler become such a savage! It seems that I have been sorely outwitted!"

Angela giggled, pulling Genji down onto the bed with her. "Your a rascal, but I love you, _spatz_."

"Love you too, _hato_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend asked me to do this.  
> Enjoy.


	2. Moira x Reaper - Spooky Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Gabe enjoy the festivities.

"What is a banshee supposed to be, anyways?"

  
Moira looked up from her worringly large glass of whiskey, finding Gabriel Reyes looking back at her, dressed in his black gown and pumpkin mask which he held at his side. Moira smiled at him, noting his curiosity. Not everyone knew about the tale of the Banshee. A small voice in her head may even call them uncultured.  
  
"It's a tale from my homeland," she explained to him. "A woman who mourns the loss of a family member by screaming so loud it hurts to listen."  
  
Moira looked out into the open sky for a second, before taking a sip of her drink. After a small window of silence, Gabriel piped up again.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
She smirked, looking down at her long and boney hands. "Maybe I have."  
  
Thinking nothing of it, Moira lay her head on Gabriel's shoulder. Maybe it was the alcohol.  
  
After a small moment of confusion, Gabriel put down his pumpkin head and wrapped his arm slowly around her waist.  
  
_Yes_ , _we're blaming this on alcohol._  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Leaning back in her chair, Sombra watched as a drunken idiot and an edgy bed sheet attempted (and failed) to partake in normal human interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as a stand alone work, but I thought it would fit better here.


	3. Genji x Mercy + Moira - Far Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genii is taken. Mercy is lost. 
> 
> Moira feels nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> (Complete canon divergence)

_The whizzing of bullets flying over their heads made them useless, not being able to peek over the temporary cover. Genji felt his cybernetics failing as wires sparked from his left arm, the result of a shot being fired right into his shoulder._

_Angela, on the other hand..._

_She was not well._

_He knew that she needed medical attention, a makeshift tourniquet wrapped around her middle. It had already soaked up an ungodly amount of blood, turning a deep red colour whilst her glassy eyes fluttered shut every now and then. Genji feared for both their lives, never leaving Angela's side. He saw her face start to pale, hands start to tremble, cracked lips parting to say a single word..._

_"Gen-"_

 

_The doctor was cut off by a low, monotonous laugh. It sounded dark, menacing, causing both of them to look at each other with fear in their eyes and terror in their heart. Both of them knew who it was, evident by Angela's furrowed brows and Genji's widening eyes, the mad scientist etched into their memory. He had noticed that the bullets had stopped._

_"Well, well, I didn't expect to see the two of you in such a state."_

_The Irish-accented voice sounded from across the room. Malice dripped into every word. The slow, clicking sound of heels followed._

_"Although I must admit, you did put up a sweet little fight, didn't you?"_

_Genji sneered, flicking back to the image of Talon soldiers twisting and contorting in pain as his shurikens sank into their chests. Angela whimpered, her coarse voice questioning Moira._

_"W-what do you want, O'Deorain?"_

 

_The footsteps had stopped._

_"Oh, nothing much dear. Just a wee bit of your technology, thats all," a quiet snicker could be heard "and, possibly, one of your little... experiments. I promise, that's all."_

 

_Angela's expression darkened, Moira's words hanging in the air. She knew she was defeated, she wasn't stupid enough to deny that. Neither was Genji. Surely this woman could take all the information she needed and go?_

_No, no, put the lab into lockdown. Sacrifices must be made. Talon must never get their hands on her experiments- God knows what harm could come if they did._

_Then again- was the loss really worth the consequence? Was her brilliant mind worth sacrificing? Was the love of her life worth sacrificing? Her head hurt, pained expression appearing when she shuffled in place._

 

_She had made a decision, aggravated but weak._

_"Agh! Fuck it! Just, take what you want and fucking go!"_

_Another laugh could be heard, footsteps resuming their slow strides. "_ _Language."_

_Nothing else could be heard except the clicking of heels, almost signifying their impending doom. Angela could feel regret immediately- worrying if she had made the wrong decision, or if Moira would stick to her promise at all. She looked over to Genji, finding him staring back at her. His eyes had softened, mask off, his left arm sparking and wires poking out from under the cybernetic armour. It was as if he had accepted whatever would come to him._

 

_Soon enough something would come, a tall shadow looming over them. A voice pierced the silence._

_"Well then, I will be taking **this** experiment and leaving,"_

_Angela's eyes widened as she understood what Moira meant. How could she be so stupid! Her arms latched protectively onto Genji, who had begun to understand what Moira meant as well, preparing to leap onto action._

_" **NO!** "_

_"Oh, m'aingeal," a sudden, sharp pain ran through her body, causing her to cry out. Genii screamed her name._

_"A promise is a promise."_

 

* * *

 

_The last thing Genji felt was his faulty arm being ripped from his body._

 

_The last thing Genji heard was the blood-curdling screams of the one he loved._

 

* * *

 

 

"I sometimes wonder why Angela never bothered to upgrade your body to it's maximum potential... it is so interesting..."

His eyes opened to the voice, and panic set in when he realised he couldn't move or speak.

"Now, now, _mo stór,_ don't panic. I'm just making some minor adjustments to your body, that's all."

A shock of greying, ginger hair came into his vision, accompanied with scarlet brown and electric blue eyes.

"After the brainwashing you will be perfect, Sentai. A fine agent."

 

He was in shock. He didn't want to fight against the people he loved.

 

She was bemused by the thought of Angela's expression once she found about her precious little experiment, gawking and confused, whilst it held a knife to her throat.

Her grin was evil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again written for my Gency-addicted friend. Cheers for being a great mate Ang x
> 
> m'aingeal = my angel  
> mo stór = my dear


End file.
